Choosing the Path Part 1
by FrecklesForevermore
Summary: The prequel to the story so far, the origins of the book, the labyrinth and of Sarah and Jareth. Who they are and how they came to be and I don't want to give away too much! The first few chapters don't involve Sarah or Jareth but are part of the story! Part 2 is going to be about after the movie and the like
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1

She could hear the music and the mirth through the dense mists as she approached the edge of the wood. The sounds of a lyre and a flute like voice were heard above the low din of chatter and laughing. How she wanted to be among them, laughing and smiling and making merry for the holiday of Samhain. She was invited to the celebration by her good friend, Etain. Etain was a Fae lord in the Seelie Court, whom she had known since she was a wee child.

As a child, she and Etain often played seeking games. In such games they discovered together that she was a Natural Witch. A Natural Witch was a mortal born with the ability to manipulate elements in nature. She could call upon the weather and gather mists and winds, and make them dissipate by channeling the energies of the Earth. She also learned how to cast spells and to concoct charms by binding the unique elements and qualities of objects together to produce a new object or rearrange its original pourpose.

She was also gifted with foresight. It was something she did not like to channel. She learned that knowing the future came with consequences that were not often well received. She did not like to share her visions, not even to Etain.

Despite the fact that she was a Witch, she was mortal, and Etain never seemed to age. Once when she was young woman she would have given anything to gain immortality and be by Etain's side. She had grown to love the Fae and their carefree spirit and she wanted to be around them always. She searched for means to gain immortality, or to even slow mortality down. By the time she found the means she had since observed that immortality was not always as glamorous as the Fae seemed it to be. The Fae could be selfish and petty and often were bored with their everlasting time. They often caused mischief and even out right wars just for the sake of bordom. She was eventually disillusioned with the idea and embraced her mortality. She now allowed herself to age. Her once vibrant copper hair was now streaked with silver and white and set lines creased her brow and the corners of her hazel eyes. Although she was aging, she still had a firey spirit, and she enjoyed a good celebration.

As she traversed through the wood the sound of merry music and laughter grew louder with each step. Finally she stepped into a clearing and felt the moisture of the mists ebb from the air. The scene that greeted her was vibrant and buzzing with excitement. A beautiful Fae woman with silvery long blond hair was plucking a lyre as she sang with her flute like voice in the center of clearing. Long tables flanked the sides of the clearing, boxing it in leaving space in the center for entertainment and dancing. The many magical creatures of the different races were all gathered together in their finery. The human like Faery and Elves were in gowns and robes of velvet and silks. The dwarves, their stunted cousins, were adorned in their embellished leather and precious metals. Trolls, goblins, gnomes, and other woodland Fae were garbed in fur or flora and fauna. Sprites, pixies, and fairies flitted and danced in the air as brownies and leprechuns, scurried here and there. The tables were littered with patters of food and casks of spirits, wine and ale. There were some creatures that even she could not identify completely. 'Hmm it seems everyone was invited!', she observed. The Witch made her way among the den of merrymakers towards the center of the head table. The head table was reserved for head lords and ladies of the Seelie and the Unseelic courts. She spied who she was looking for. Etain was conversing with another Fae, near the center of the head table. He caught a glimpse of the familiar mortal out of the corner of his eye. Etain stopped in mid conversation and exclaimed with a loud cheerful voice, so as to draw attention, "Ah Sofia! My friend, I am pleased you have arrived!" The Faery man stood from his stationed seat. He wore burgundy colored velvet robes and upon his dark hair was placed a golden laurel. Like most Faery he was beautiful with everlasting youth and had a countenance that seemed to radiate from the inside out. The strong aroma of wine permeated the air as he spoke. Etain turned to his previous conversation partner to introduce Sofia to an Elvin man. He had straight golden hair and the points of his ears were noticibly visible among the golden strands. "Galan, may I introduce to you Sofia, she is a Witch and has sworn fealty to my family, and has been most of her life. Sofia this is Galan he is high lord of the Unseelie court in the region." Sofia gave a thin smile and bowed her head in greeting, "Pleasure to meet you My Lord." Galan gave the woman a scrutinized look. He didn't care for humans. He didn't like the idea of dependency on a race, and a race that was very flawed at that. He knew that the Fae needed humans and their belief in Magic. Humans came from the very Earth and were linked to it's energies and could purify and release the esscence that the Fae gleaned and used to fuel their own Magic. The Fae were an ancient breed of being that was said to be made from the heavens. The Fae and human relationship is one that is symbiotic in nature, much like the one between ants and athids. Galan and many Fae disliked this necessity, they knew human minds were easily manipulated and could easily be swayed. Such Fae were known as the Unseelie Court. The Seelie court embraced the symbiotic nature of the Fae and humans and embraced and accepted the natural order of things.

Galan did not return the curtousy of the greeting. Sofia waited for the return greeting and caught his disdainful eye. Imediately she recognized his predujice nature. "I see you have invited a pet, and a pet that can do tricks!" Galan monotously toned towards Etain. 'A pet?! How dare he?' Sofia fumed to herself. She glanced to Etain to see if he was going to rebuttle the comment to the Elvin man. "Now now, Galan. Lets not our differences sully our celebration. It is Samhain after all!" Sofia was not pleased at the lack of defense to the insult by her oathman! Although she pledge lifelong fealty to his family he could be careless to her feelings and ideals. "What's a Samhain celebration with a little divination? Let's see what the seer sees!", Etain grinned towards Sofia. She all so well knew the true nature behind the grin. She realized she was not invited to join in the festivities but to offer entertainment to the Fae. Her temper began to smoulder.

"Ah, a pet that can forecast the future, how stimulating." Galan drawled. Sofia flashed her angry eyes towards the Elf. Again Etain did not correct Galan on his tone towards Sofia. She began to feel her emotions running high. The hurt began to fuel her anger at Etain's carelessness. The Fae man raised his hands and spoke aloud in a voice for all to hear, "My brothers and sisters...". All mirthful rucous ceased as the music did. All eyes turned towards the center towards the mortal woman in the dark cloak and Etain. " I have procured a soothsayer to forsee the tidings of the year yet to come!"

Murmmering and whispering was heard all around the space. Sofia could feel all eyes upon her. She disliked being made the center of attention without her concent.

"Time to perform pet!" She heard Galan hiss under his breath. She shot him with a look of loathing that mirrored what she felt inside for the Elf. Galan cracked a thin smile at the visible irritation to the woman. She was not only irritated but was also leary about sharing the information she knew. If she revealed it, it would not be well received. "My Lord Etain, I implore that you have me not speak of things yet to be." she directed towards Etain. "Sofia, are you not my oathwoman? Come now Samhain is only for a day, let's have it!" Etain hastily coherced the woman. Murmmers of agreeance were heard among the crowd that could hear the exchange between the mortal and the Fae. This only fueled Sofia's temper further. 'By the Gods if they want to know the future, then so be it!', she told herself. "Very well My Lord."

The sounds of the Fae were hushed as the mortal woman reached for something around her neck. It was an elongated crystal, about the length of a finger.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the energies around her. She brought crystal to her forehead and began to murmmer to herself a repetative chant. She needed to clear her mind and focus so she could open her third eye. The third eye was a portion of her mind that connected most with the elements. This connection allowed her to cast divination.

She began to see flashes of images. Etain whispered to Sofia, "What do you see?"

"I see mortals traveling along a road. At the head of the road there is a person of great countenance. He shines brightly and they follow. There are Fae standing on the road side, beconing to the humans. The humans do not heed them. The\ Fae look weak and frail. Only the children see them and stop, but their parents usher them along. A mist begins to rise between the road and the children no longer can see the Fae and continue down the road. The Fae begin to wan in number..."

"Enough!" A voice boomed. Sofia broke her connections. She thought that the interruption was from Galan, but was indeed from Etain. The look upon his face was flushed with anger and embarassment.

"How dare you make such false predictions!" Etain spat.

"My predictions are not false, My Lord" Sofia flared back at the man.

Etain glared at her, " And here I thought you as my oathwoman whom I have invited to festivities and you insult the courts with spiteful lies!"

"Aye, I am spiteful, because you invited me here and expect me to perform as if I were your chattle. I am your oathwoman, I made an oath to you and your family of my own volution, which now I am beginning to regret!" she fumed.

Etain could not believe the open disrespect he had just heard from the Witch and out in front of both of the Courts. His temper was increasing with his embarrassment. How could she say such a thing to him? "Then I release you of your fealty. Besides what could a useless human do to aid in my campaigns? Your life is so short and your bodies so fragile, like an annoying gnat! You envy the Fae and are jealous of their strength and their long lives Thank the Gods that my bloodlines are pure Fae and are not marred and deluted with your kind!" Gasps and chuckles could be heard among the crowd watching the scene. Sofia felt the sting of betrayal. She never knew Etain really felt that way about her. He was always cordial and nice, although at times he seemed bored with her, she thought that was the way Fae were. Now she understood that she was just merely a pet to him, a plaything that now is not shiny anymore. The pain fueled her anger further. She raised her hand pointing to the Faery man.

"A gnat, am I? Well let's see how annoying I can really be! I curse you and your bloodline. Your pure Fae blood will be 'marred and deluted' with human blood, and become weak and contaminated!"

Etain balled his fists in anger and yelled, "Get out! You are no longer welcome here nor anywhere near any Fae! I will make sure of it! Guards! Bind her!" The crowd began to part as Fae guardsmen began to enter the center of the clearing. Thinking quickly and for her own safety, Sofia grabbed for a bag of salt that was tied on her belt. Trying not to touch it herself she poured a ring around herself. The guardsmen halted before the ring. They dared not touch the white substance. It gave Sofia time to grab onto her crystal amulet and recite an incantation. She began to feel the wind stir and twirl about her. The wind crescended with great speed around her figure and began to lift her up away from the ground. She lifted higher and higher into the evening sky leaving the clearing and the gawking Fae behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing The Path Part I Chapter 2

Sofia felt the cyclone winds swirling across her form as it carried her away from the clearing. She did not break her chant and still held onto the crystal in her hands. She knew if she did, then she could plummet to her death. She focused her mind to her destination. In her mind's eye she could see the ground below her moving quickly. Tree tops whirled underneath and eventually gave way to open water. She heard the ocean waves break and knew she was close to her home. She resided on a small penensula that faced west towards the setting sun. She grew up there. She remembered as a child, running bare foot along the crags of the cliffs to the sparse pockets of rocky shore where seals basked in the afternoon sun. She would forage for puffin eggs and feathers as she would scale up and down the rocky faces. She loved the smell of the sea mist as the waves crashed on the rocks. It was home.

She directed herself and the cycloned wind to land her behind a thatched roof cottage. She skillfully landed on her feet, but the exertion of the channeling drained her. She panted and knew she couldn't stand there for long. She was sure Etain's guardsmen were soon to follow her. She gathered what was left of her strength and hurried into the thicket that was behind the cottage. There she approached an ancient thick trunked oak tree. Its gnarled branches spoke of many sea storm winds twisting it here and there. She placed her palm on the trunk and muttered something and the trunk gave way to a door. She stepped through into what could be described as her lair. It was dimly lit by the embers of a fireplace in the center of the room. Shelves along the walls were littered and adorned with bowls, baskets, urns of questionable contents. Bundles of dried herbs hung from the ceiling to dry. Sofia reached up and grabbed a bundle of the drying herbs and began to stoak the fire to make herself some tea to help regain her strength and focus.

She quickly began to cast wards up to detain and protect her lair. She knew that it could not stop them but it could buy her some time. The Fae's use of Magic was pure as to where hers could only manipulated the knew that they could get past her wards but they could slow them down some.

The tea she made refreshed her and gave her focus she needed for the tasks she was about to do. She remembered the disdainful look on Etain's beautiful face. She knew the wine lowered his inhabitions but did it truly revealed his deep seeded feelings towards humans? How could he call himself a member of the Seelie court then? She shed a tear, just one, down her cheek. It was hard to believe he felt like that? She even loved him once! A part of her still did! The hurt welled up and sparked her anger to reunite again. 'He will pay for trifling with my loyaltly, she thought to herself. All the years of fealty, loyalty and bidding were dashed away in one evening. Had she done something to encourage these feelings against her kind? Had she not for years been by his side and been a friend and a bending ear? What had happened? She was so confused, he never had before used unkind words to her! Annoying gnat? Impure? Something was not right with this whole situation. Perhaps he had consummed too much wine and was not in control of his faculties. She should confront him again at a later date, when emotions are calm and rational thought has returned. Today was not that day! In her own anger she knew she shouldn't have acted so hastily as to curse him. Perhaps he or his men won't come? Maybe he knows she was acting out against him in anger? No, she told herself, he was acting different, the look on his face was genuine. He meant what he said!

She felt a shift in one of her wards. She knew that they were on the peninsula, and would be here soon. She quickly breathed air into the flames of the fire and began to assemble materials to make the charm needed for the curse. Then to gather what she needed for the spell to extend her life and to apparate to a safe location. She spread a ring of iron shavings onto the floor all around the hearth. Fae, except for gnomes and dwarves could not touch iron. It was a defense she knew she needed in order to get away.

The wards she had cast were now being torn down one after another. She began to work quickly on the charm within the iron circle. The sound of splintering wood reverberated the room. Wind rushed in from the sea bringing it's briney smell. Etain stepped into the room followed by four of his guardsmen and Galan. Galan didn't want to miss the show and was smiling with twisted amusement. Sofia narrowed her eyes at his smiling visage and wished that she could do something to wipe that smile off his face!

Etain marched up to the fire with his guardsmen in tow. He quickly jumped back as if he were burned!

"Oh you crafty little witch! An iron ring! So do you think that is going to keep me from you? You're going to pay for your lies and insolence!"

Sofia stepped up to the edge of the ring and stuck out her chin as she faced the once familiar Fae man.

"You're the one who has betrayed me! All the years that I…"

"Yes, yes! I know! I heard you before, don't annoy me with it further."

'He cut me off!', she thought to herself.

"You selfish lout!" She said and reached across the line of the iron ring and grabbed hold of Etain's hand. She pulled with all her strength against his but knew the proximity of the iron weakened him and gave her an advantage.

She produced an iron knife with a bone handle in her other hand and sliced his skin. Etain cried out as the iron seared and cut his skin. The motion was quick and Etain was caught off guard at how swift she could be. Blood began to ooze out of the cut. Quickly Sofia sliced her own hand that was holding Etain's. She dropped the knife and produced a white leather bound book. Books were a rare object to hold as only those who knew how to write and read truly valued them. She squeezed his hand making his blood pump out more as well as her own. The guardsmen began to pull on their Master to free him from the woman's grasp. Before they could successfully pull him away, Sofia rubbed the book over both of their wounds, smearing the blood on the white cover. Sofia released his hand just as the guardsmen who were pulling but not wanting to get too close to the iron fell back. She stumbled back with the book in her hand and almost into the hearth. She quickly regained her balance and began to set the curse. She grabbed hold of her crystal yet again and began to chant with her eyes closed.

Etain regained his balance also and watched Sofia begin to chant.

"What did you do you bitch?!"

The crystal in her hand began to glow and the smears of blood began to spread over the cover of the book turning it red.

The charm was complete. She now opened her eyes and stared at her visitors.

Etain was hunched over favoring his cut hand with the other. His guardsmen surrounded him as well as an open mouthed Galan stood there watching the events.

'This truly is a show of unexpected events', Galan thought to himself. He figured the wench would be easy to handle and be done with and taken away easily. How he so looked forward to the fun of torture. He was bored and rarely got to induldge in the past time.

Then Sofia spoke breaking his train of thought.

"I have bound your blood and my blood in the binding of this book. The one who reads from these pages will set the curse and your blood and my blood will be bound for all time! So savor your 'pure blood' status while you still can!"

"You bitch! I am going to hunt you down and make you pay!" Etain fumed with utter hatered in his face.

Etain's words solidified Sofia's resolve to apparate and continue with her plan. A part of Sofia's heart surfaced with the hurt, she looked at him in his angry eyes, "You know, I loved you once, would have done anything for you, but knew you never loved me the same way! Yet I stayed and pledged myself to you! A weakness in my kind it seems. So now all of my weaknessess are yours!", with that Sofia once again grabbed her amulet and began to chant. The sea winds began to gather in the space. A swarm of moths permiated the area and began to cover Sofia's form.

Etain knew what she was about to do.

"Stop the moths! She's going to get away!"

Etain's guardsmen and even Galan began to swat at the winged creatures and even squash a few.

Alas, to their exerted efforts they could not stop them all as for Sofia was still safe in the iron ring.

The winds swirled faster and stronger and the moths began to spiral up in a funnel and then disperse. The winds calmed and the space that once was inhabitated by Sofia was now empty.

Etain roared with frusteration, "Sofia! I am going to find you!"

A/N: Hi y'all! I appreciate you all that have read my story so far. This is my first attempt to write fanfiction, or any story at that matter on my own and have others view it. I am not a seasoned writer as I am not very good at grammar and the like, so please bear with me! I know the first few chapters are gonna be slow but I will eventually get to the meat and potatoes (Sarah and Jareth). I write when I can, with a busted computer, I think I am getting a new one for xmas, if not one as a gift, hell I am gonna get one myself! Anywho here's my disclaimer: I dont own any actual Labyrinth characters but I like to play with them!

Thanks Freckles


	3. Chapter 3

Choosing The Path Part 1 Chapter 3

She could feel her consciousness floating, as if in a dream, but felt disconnected from her body. It was a distracting feeling. She knew she must concentrate on her destination, or the moth swarm would disperse. She did not know how many leagues she needed to travel to reach the iron mines of the Forest of Dean. The mines were built long ago by the Romans that once inhabited the area. A few years ago she had visited the forest in search of herbs and indigenous items, such as the iron powder. Therefore she knew it was a safe place to hide from any Fae searching for her.

She could not hear, nor could she see, but kept in focus the destination. It seemed that the swarm traveled for ages on the breeze. Just before dawn the tiny winged creatures descended into a forest near a river. They flocked together on the bank of the river, coming together to reassemble the tiny portion of the person that they were compelled to carry with them. Sofia began to feel whole again, the sensation being odd, not painful, yet not pleasant. The strong urge to gasp for air struck her as her lungs began to redevelop. As the little creatures were done, the tiniest forfeited their lives and lay motionless on the bank next to Sofia's gasping form. The stronger moths flitted to nearby trees to sleep the day away.

Sofia felt drained, she could not open her eyes, she wasn't even sure she was where she wanted to be, but the urge to sleep enveloped her. The last thing she heard before darkness overwhelmed her were the sounds of birds, the river gliding by and the sound of leaves being rustled by something.

A young girl burst through the forest growth towards the river bank. 'I am going to be quicker than my brother this morning' she giggled to herself. She knew he wasn't far behind her. She turned her head as she was running to gauge how far away he was. Suddenly her leather clad foot tripped on something and began to fall. Instead of the river bank greeting her harshly she felt the softness of what seemed like what belonged to something living.

"Leah!", she heard her name being called by her brother's voice. She could hear his steps rushing to her aid. Leah pushed herself off of what she had tripped on and stood. There, in front of her were a pair of legs that were partially covered by a dark cloak. She followed the outline of the legs up to the form of an old woman. The woman's graying copper hair and black cloak were littered with tiny dead moths. The boy rushed to his little sister's side. "Are you alright Leah?" Leah did not answer her brother, but continued to stare at the unconscious woman on the ground. The boy followed his sister's visual direction. He knew that something was not right.

"Come on Leah, let's get away from here!"

The little girl looked up at her older sibling with curious eyes, " Henry, is she alright?"

"I don't know, but we need to go!"

"But we cant leave her Henry! What if she's sick?"

Her gray eyes implored her brother. His better judgment was being wavered by his little sister's questioning voice. He knew strangers could be dangerous.

"Let's go find father and mother, they will know what to do! Come on Leah!"

He grabbed his sister's hand pulling her back the way that they had come.

Muffled sounds penetrated the dreamless darkness in Sofia's unconscious state. She began to become aware. She could feel something shaking her body. Someone was talking to her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying, the words were muffled. She wanted to open her eyes, and yet wanted to still sleep. She felt so weak. Thirst hit her throat and constricted it. She then felt something cool and soothing flow into her mouth. Someone was holding her head and had just given her water. The coolness of the water activated her senses. Her eyes opened slowly. The light at first blinded her vision and she tried to focus. She looked into the face of a young man with a light golden brown beard and gray eyes. Atop his head he wore a leather cap that covered his shoulder length hair.

"Old woman, can you hear me?"

"Aye", Sofia muttered.

Remembered that she had limbs. She tried to move them to see if they were still usable. The man seeing that she was struggling to move helped ease her up to a sitting position. She held up her hands and fingers. On close inspection one was missing a fingernail. She remembered seeing Etain and his men squash a few of the moths. It seemed one of the unfortunate moths was carting one of her fingernails.

The young man was watching her curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It seems that I am." Sofia replied to him as well to herself.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I am a medicine woman looking for herbs, I must have had a dizzy spell and collapsed." She hoped that her hasty story would be a rational enough excuse for her sudden appearance.

"Ah, that explains why you don't have any supplies with you, only a pouch."

Sofia remembered her pouch that held the book and the Longevity Charm items. She looked around for it and found it still attached to her belt.

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief, " Aye, yes thank you..."

" I'm Peter, and this is me family." He motioned towards the young woman and two children who stood a few yards away. Sofia smiled at Peter's family.

"I am So..Suzanne. Thank you for finding me and aiding me." She knew that she was now in hiding and had to assume a new identity.

" May I ask you to assist me in the task of standing up?" Sofia smiled at Peter. She was not sure if she could, she was not sure at what other parts of her body that did not completely combine back together.

The young man slid his arm around the older woman's waist and began to lift her to a standing position. Sofia tested her weight on her feet before she let go of Peter.

"How does it feel?" he asked. Her muscles quivered a little as she tried to move them. The sense of balance regained its hold and she steadied herself.

"I believe I will be alright, thank you for your kindness. Pray tell me, is there a road nearby?"

"Aye, Dean Road runs through the forest, follow the river south and it will take you to the port, that is where you can find the road."

Sofia closed her eyes and sighed in relief, 'Ah, yes, this is where I needed to be.'

Peter frowned in concern, "Are you feeling well?"

Sofia opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Yes, thank you, I am well."

"I know of an inn close to the road, there you can get something to eat. My family and I will show you the way."

"My thanks to you again."

"Think nothing of it, it is our Christian duty." 'Christians!', Sofia thought to herself. How more and more they were populating the countryside.

Peter beckoned his family forward and introduced them to Sofia.

"This is me wife, Rebecca, me son Henry, and our little one, Leah. Thank the Good Lord, she is the one who found you."

The little girl peered up at the older woman, she was the spitting image of her father. "Sorry I fell on you." the child squeaked.

"Think nothing of it wee one. If you hadn't fallen on me then I wouldn't have the joy of meeting your pleasant family!" The little girl grinned revealing a lost tooth in her smile.

They began to follow a path along the river side towards the port. Henry rushed ahead and found a suitable walking stick to aide Sofia. Sofia noted the general kindness in the family's demeanor.

'Was this the Christian way?'Sofia began to ponder to herself. She knew not of the new Religions practices in the belief of one God, and a God that is not seen! As she was growing up, people revered and feared the Fae and their supernatural powers. The Fae would sometimes appear and toy with the humans, usually out of boredom, but also to re-establish the needed connection in the channeling of the energies from the Earth. The early Fae discovered that they gained more power and energy from the humans if they manipulated the elements around them. The human's fear and awe of seeing things uncontemplateable or un-natural, released this energy from their beings. Soon they began to learn how to subjugate humans and manipulate the energy that they absorbed from them. Some humans had the ability to manipulate the elements naturally, Sofia being one herself, and widely became known as Wizards or Witches. Sofia being a Natural Witch, she could perform some magic on her own without aide. But Un-natural Witches were humans who used objects containing magic or special elements to cast magic.

They also were feared and revered for their abilities.

Sofia remembered her premonition from the Samhain celebration. She recalled the humans following a lone individual. Could this be the 'One God' that the humans were following in her vision? Perhaps, she had heard recently that the Christians have erected buildings like temples for worship, much like the Romans did for their 'Gods'. If only that they knew that their 'gods' were really Fae that lived in the South.

Sofia decided to test a theory that was formulating in her brain.

Sofia began to pace herself alongside the children. She glanced at them to gain their attention, and making sure of the parents were in earshot.

"So Henry and Leah, do you often play in these woods?"

The children beamed at her, glad that an adult was paying direct attention to them. The little girl's eyes lit up and began to speak excitedly. "Oh yes, Henry and me, we's play all the time. We like to collect rocks and things. I like to find pretty bird feathers! Henry likes to jump off logs and big rocks..."

Peter smiled and looked at Rebecca and she giggled at Leah's animated speech. Sofia took the opportunity in a break in the child's chatter to casually ask, "When you're out playing do you get to see any of the Wee People?"

Leah cocked her head to the side and looked up at Sofia in question, " What are the Wee People?" The group suddenly stopped and Peter and Rebecca turned around with a serious look directed at Sofia.

"We don't teach our children of such things. They only know of the Good Lord and his son."

The seriousness in Peter's tone mirrored the body language of both he and Rebecca.

"My apologies, I didn't know."

"We would be grateful if you didn't speak of such things, they are blasphemous. We wish not to confuse our children with the 'Old Ways'."

Sofia nodded her silent consent of the dismissal of the subject matter.

They returned to the previous task of traveling down the path. The mood was somber and serious, and everyone seemed to withdraw into their own thoughts. Sofia's theory was correct. They didn't want their children to know anything of the Fae. She felt that her vision was becoming true. The days of the Fae were numbered.

The path soon opened up to a populated area of people and buildings. Sofia followed the family to a thatched roof two story building. Peter approached Sofia, "This is the inn that I was talking about, me and me family are going to leave you here. Here you can get a meal. The road is over yonder." He pointed to a roadway between two buildings. "May the Lord bless you!" With that he turned and directed his family away from the woman. Little Leah turned her head and waved goodbye, "Bye Suzanne", she whispered. Sofia smiled a thin smile back.


End file.
